Blood, Roses, and Lust conquering the Galaxy
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: He gained unimaginable power he never wanted. He should have died, now they cursed him and sealed him away. He is Ember Rose and he will fix what was broken, then burn those whose hands chained him. He is the Other half of the Force. Three girl harem of Jedi, Sith and Alternate Ahsoka. The beginning is maybe a little similar to Saito Uzumaki's Whiskered one.
1. Chapter 1

2.5 billion years ago there was a young boy, he gained half of an incredible power that was supposed to kill him. The other half became known as the Force and it lived within everything in the universe, binding it together. The force was balance and calm, the other half was rage, destruction and chaos.

The boy was shunned by all those he knew, in time he grew to hate everyone and everything. Even the animals of his world feared him.

He was given many names, Cain, Satin, Death, but he preferred Ember.

If he saw something that he felt was unneeded or wrong, he killed it. Then he started to enjoy the killing, dealing the world all the karma it deserved and more. In the end he destroyed his home world.

They called him a murderer, he called it fun. They dubbed him the Devil, he laughed. They called it genocide, he called it being bored. They called him demon, evil, cursed one, and he said, "Thank you." To him it was all a game, that's all it had ever been, his entire existence to him was a joke, a flub in creation. He killed because it was fun, he wiped out entire planets because it was fun, then they managed to seal him away hoping he would never return. They hoped he would die. To rot for eternity in a prison no one would ever find.

Now the chains that bind him weaken, his anger at his existence gone his millennia of solitude tempering his rage, his release is immanent. The fools to set him free are near.

Embers bring fire that consume all.

Embers bring fire that forge together what was once broken.

"You sure we're in the right place," one person wearing Mandalorian armor, said to man staring att a relic of a map. The person was a woman as was evident by her figure. She was slender, but still had a rather curvy figure. The person who she spoke to was a Chiss salvager called Garr, she had agreed to take the job because it seemed pretty easy. Guard salvagers as they check an old planet in the unknown area outside the main galaxy. But the vibe she got from the rock they set down on gave her chills.

She was a bounty hunter named Sinister blades. The name was self explanatory of her skillset

"trust me darlin' we're in the right place a pirate vessel went down with a enormous treasure in a old war," Garr said with a western accent, he pointed to a map that was written painstakingly on rawhide.

They check the atmospheric conditions to see if the air was breathable, it was, and they exited the ship to find there was a thunderstorm all around them. They could barely see through the mist and rain, but faintly there was a cave in the distance.

"There," Garr said pointing at the cave.

They reach the cave to find stone doors with no way of opening them, they set explosives and blasted a hole, she crawled inside but found there was complete darkness. But at what appeared to be a faint pulsing light in the center of the chamber, Garr thought it was gold. Sinister felt something else, she could almost hear the faint thump of a heart beat that was not her own. She lit the chamber with a light to get a better look, she stumbled back in shock. It looked like a sarcophagus wrapped in layers of chains and covered in paper tags with strange markings on it.

"We shouldn't be here," one of the crew said in fear, but Garr wasn't listening he reached for the chains and the moment he touched them it was like a bomb went of as they were all thrown against the wall, in that moment she heard something.

 _Remove the tags and the chains will fall._

Before Sinister knew what she was doing she had gotten up and was carefully, removing the paper tags, and sure enough the chains fell. Once the others had recovered they loaded up the solid gold sarcophagus on hover panels. Then they loaded it onto the ship putting it in the cargo hold.

Then everything went wrong when a piercing scream of pain was heard and the bridge was alerted that someone opened the airlock. When they went to inspect, anyone who wasn't on the bridge was dead and the sarcophagus was ripped open from the inside out. Who ever was in that coffin just got out.

Then again she heard the voice.

 _Thank you for setting me free._

{On the planet Shili}

A young looking man with dark blood red hair and luminous golden eyes looked down at the people of the planet he had come to call home for the past year. Though he had kept his gaze was on a three year old Togruta girl who was walking around showing a rose to everyone she could find. The girl's name was Ahsoka Tano, and she was to be his first student if the Jedi didn't pick her up before him.

She had bright orange skin and deep blue eyes, like her people a crest that to him looked like hair, she had blue and white coloration in the crest. She had white markings on her face and arms that were also shared by the others.

As to who the man was, his name was Ember and he had been the one who gave her the rose in the first place. The flower didn't grow on their planet or any planet near theirs, he made it and like him it would never wilt.

"She's so adorable, that's it I am making myself known!", he declared as he blurred out of sight reappearing just outside the area walking with a sight skip in his step, after all those years in that damn box only being able to reach out through a child projection of himself to people in pain. So he was happy for the contact good or bad.

As soon as some of adults noticed him, some of the men gave him distrusting looks while the women gave a few lustful looks. He was wearing black bandaging over his entire torso and loose fitting red combat pants with a rose on the right leg, he had a sash around his waist with a flame pattern on it.

Though as soon as Ahsoka saw him she squealed in happiness, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, you gave me the flower I saw you in my dream," she ran up to Ember and he kneeled down producing another rose this one orange and sky blue, "it's so pretty!" She was practically gushing with stars in her eyes.

"You know I have been searching the stars for you to pop up for centuries, I think it's fate that we meet Ahsoka." Ember said rubbing her head affectionately, and she surprised him by giving him as big a hug she could manage. He tried not to cry, as he finally returned the hug.

"Thanks, kid I needed a hug."

-Ten years later-

"So why are we going to Coruscant Ember," a thirteen year old Ahsoka asked her mentor/adoptive older brother as he sat in pilot seat of his star fighter the Burning Rose. He hadn't changed at all physically over the past ten years she sat in the cabin sharpening her sword. It was styled similar to a katana, but the blade was modeled to fit her reverse grip fighting style.

"Because there is something going on, war is spreading, Jedi, Sith, there are no sides of the Force, not even the Flux Current in the two of us," he said a frown set on his face, Ahsoka was actually surprised as she hadn't seen him this angry since a Trade Federation starship tried to invade Shili.

There were no survivors.

"So are we gonna see any old friends?" she asked referring to Plo Koon, the one Jedi he knew and got along with. At the moment he was meditating, he grinned and nodded earning a fist pump in victory.

"Try not to kill anyone, Ahsoka," he warned seeing as this was not their established territory, yes they had their own territory one of no bullshit happened in their star system that endangered the peace that was held.

Though she scoffed at him saying, "Same goes for you, how many of those Separatist scumbags have you offed because they said the wrong thing, granted I would have killed 'em too."

"R-10 make the jump to Coruscant, prepare a transmission for Jedi Master Yoda, tell him Ember Rose is on his way."

BEEP-BOOP-BEEP

The ship made the jump moments later, and just like that the Burning Rose glided into atmosphere heading for the Jedi Temple. They set down on a landing pad, he was greeted by Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yoda had a pleasant smile, while he was getting suspicious glares from Obi-Wan.

"Yoda," Ember said with a small nod of respect.

"Ember," the small green goblin like creature/man, well it's Yoda, nodded respectfully to the man who wielded a weapon with more devastating power and deadly accuracy than a light saber. The Flux Katana. He also respected that the man had a dark even evil past, but for as long as he had something good to fight for, he was a friend. Also as fellow teachers, Yoda could see that Ahsoka was advancing greatly and was well in tuned with the ways of the Force.

"Count Duku proves difficult to capture, and word of this Sith lord, behind it all it seems. Your thoughts?", Yoda said to Ember as they walked slowly.

"the Sith's ways are flawed as are the Jedi's, the force only is, It flows only around you people empowering you, the Flux current is like the blood in our veins it constantly refills it is malleable. What makes us truly strong is fight to protect something or someone precious to us. If this thing is threatened your foe has all but lost resorting to cowardice," He looked to the two Jedi seeing their understanding even if they didn't agree they respected it, "I take on an apprentice in the ways of a Jedi, and one in the ways of the Sith. Balance and mutual respect is how we end the war.

With a sigh Yoda nodded as he agreed this plan would be worth a try, "Our true foes reveal themselves they will if this plan of yours succeeds."


	2. Chapter 2: The Search Begins

**Here is the second chapter of my first Star wars crossover, I was really having trouble what to call Ember's power and I am still not satisfied, but alas it will have to do. Now Force and Flux, like yin and yang, together powerful, apart powerful. This is a Harem, and I will be adding a few different anime in. Since this received such a warm welcome I will have some fun with it.**

Ember sat down in a bar in Coruscant, Ahsoka plopping down next to him and leaning against him with a thoughtful look. He had told her his plan, which she had been reluctant to agree with not understanding why they even had to help.

She was adamant that they had no obligation to help the Jedi, that this was not their fight. She was right it wasn't, and quite honestly he didn't like the Jedi or the Sith. Though he knew that this war would spread until it _was_ their fight. He'd rather not wait till then.

Ember sighed when he remembered telling Ahsoka. When he said she was reluctant, he meant pissed off.

 _-Flashback-_

 _"Why do we even care Ember! This is not our fight!", Ahsoka shouted at her adoptive father/ older brother after he told her what he would be doing, she stomped her foot on the ground in a Force fuel anger making the ground crater around her._

 _Some of the younger Jedi saw the raw strength she showed from that one motion made the normally stoic Jedi back away slowly and cautiously._

 _"because if nothing is done it will spread and we won't be able to stay out of it." Ember told her seriously, but she wasn't having it._

 _"but why are helping_ _ **them**_ _? Wasn't it people like them who put you away… wasn't it those kind of people that hurt you?" she hissed the first part then she got quiet and her voice wavered as she said it._

 _"I never said I was helping them, ever since I sensed the Jedi order and the Sith have taken to splitting the Force into Light and Dark, I have been planning to take my frustrations out on them." He said smirking darkly as he thought about bringing ruin to both orders and bringing about a new one._

 _Ahsoka looked at him in shock before she grinned at his cunning, he had been planning to fuck the galaxy over even when he wasn't out of his prison, smart, patient, sexy and vindictive. What? He never ages and she has lived with his sexy ass her whole life._

 _"wow, I guess you have this all thought out, but why didn't you tell me," Ahsoka said pointing an accusing finger at Ember, but he just shrugged and started walking._

 _"Didn't cross my mind," Ember said nonchalantly, before Ahsoka followed him in a huff._

 _"You're an idiot you know," she said walking slightly behind him._

 _"Love you too." Ember said not even looking back as he had an amused grin._

 _"Hmph, whatever," she muttered back but he heard her, she was blushing slightly._

 _-Flashback end-_

Ember looked down at her with a smile, showing that his canines were long and razor sharp giving him a feral look. He couldn't remember at what point he started to have intimate feelings toward Ahsoka, part of him felt it wouldn't be right since she was like a daughter to him. Then there was the part of him that very much craved for her.

He remembered the times before _**those**_ people locked him in that infernal box, he had women throwing themselves at him. Whether they were teenagers to women in their mid forties, sometimes he'd say yes just to leave them begging for more. When he rejected their advances it was generally for when he was a kid he was abused and hated for being what he was.

They called him a monster then he killed them, not the other way around.

He didn't consider himself bound by morals rather Ember believed that Respect was needed, all other ideals were pointless and held him back. While he was locked away in that coffin for over 2 billion years, he had never been completely sealed away his mind and spirit were able to roam the vast reaches of the galaxy. He had been able to converse and connect with the Force, to which he found was akin to a sibling. Sorta.

He was broken out of his thoughts by a familiar voice, "You know I was surprised you know, hearing the great Ember Rose was in town to see me." Walking up to our booth was Jedi Master Plo Koon (if you don't know what he looks like look it up), he wore the common Jedi robes that were light tan from top to bottom. He had a dark brown belt around his waist with a lightsaber strapped to it. He wore a brown cloak over all of this.

"Whenever did I become the Great Ember Rose," Ember asked innocently as his old friend sat down.

Ahsoka tilted her head cutely as she was thinking, completely playing along as a droid brought up some drinks, before she said, "Was it when you cut the Separatist ship in half?" At that Plo Koon almost choked on his drink.

Once he regained composure of himself he looked the two who were grinning, "you're not serious? Oh my you are."

"Yeah they broke the rule of messing with our home star system, Sooooo he destroyed it.", Ahsoka said offhandedly like it wasn't that big a deal.

"Impressive," He paused as his communicator beeped he put his hand to his ear before nodding, "I wish I could stay longer but-"

"Not a problem old friend we all have our duties it was just good to see you again," He shook his old friends hand, and Ahsoka gave him a hug goodbye. As the Jedi left the two Ahsoka whispered to Ember, "So where do we start? If I know you this won't be just two extra girls, and don't even say anything I know you like females because you think they are, 'Easier to deal with'."

 _'We need to leave Coruscant as there are prying eyes, I don't trust the Republic,'_ Ember said telepathically to Ahsoka.

Smiling she walked away from him swaying her hips as she did, a smirk played across her lips as Ember stood there staring at her ass with a dumb look. He shook himself out of his admiration of her ass and walked after her.

One week later-

They left Coruscant shortly afterward and headed for the outer rim so he could seek the locations of the people they would be bringing into the new order. Ember had begun to meditate and for two days his spirit was projected throughout the galaxy and beyond. He had seen many promising people, though very few actually hit him as the right choice. That of course was until he found a large planet with a massive super continent in the center of a seemingly endless ocean. The inhabitants had an energy within them that was extremely similar to his own, the planet held much promise. Though one such person caught his eye, so he decided to visit her.

 **Five days later In the Home of Mikoto Uchiha in The Village hidden in the Leaves-**

A attractive woman in her early thirties sat on a bed, she had raven black hair that fell past her shoulders, she had a sad look on her face. Her onyx eyes looked sadly around her empty home, her two son's were away from the home and her husband was working late. This was Mikoto Uchiha.

"Why are you so sad?"

She jumped at the voice not recognizing who it was she looked to her side and she almost screamed when she thought the red haired boy was he friend Kushina, but she knew that was impossible. Kushina had died six years ago. The person she was looking at was a young boy with deep crimson hair and golden eyes, she frowned when she realized she didn't…no she couldn't sense his chalkra.

"who are you?", she said looking at the red head warily, he smiled happily at her showing elongated canines. She couldn't help but smile to as he stood the grinning.

"my name is Ember Rose, it's nice to finally meet you Mikoto-chan!", He said happily making her blush at the affectionate suffix, "Though I'm still in this form I hope to meet you in person Mikoto-chan!" This confused the raven haired beauty she looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she said looking at the boy who looked no older than her son, he smiled again.

" I'm not really here, my mind is," the younger version of Ember said with an iffy shrug, "I'm from the stars to put it simply, outer space beyond your planet." Mikoto was trying to process what he had just said, "You feel unappreciated, forgotten, like they don't notice all you do for them." He said placing a hand on Mikoto's shoulder, "you don't deserve to be treated that way you deserve better."

Mikoto was speechless as she looked at this strange little boy, who in a matter of seconds had show that he, a stranger, cared more for her than her own family. Of course he could have an ulterior motive, he could want something from her.

"I know what it's like to be only needed when it's convenient," at this point she had tears streaming down her face, "To feel lonely and unloved, unimportant, forgotten." His voice cracked on the last word and even through the tears Mikoto could hear the pain.

"Why are you saying this, I don't know who yo-mmph," she moaned into the unexpected kiss, she wanted to protest but it was so good, yet familiar at the same time.

"Yes you do know me," he said pulling away, "Remember your dreams, I'll be here soon enough…" with that he kissed the corner of her mouth softly and faded away, his body turning into a blue mist.

The next few moments Mikoto stared at the spot where Ember had sat, her fingers pressed to her lips as she tried to think if that had really happened. Was he real, if he was what did he mean by 'remember your dreams'. She sat there a million thoughts running through her head about who Ember Rose was, more so who was he to her? Had she met him before?

Then it hit her like a Bijudama, an old memory she thought she had forgotten. A dream. From when she was a child, she had found herself in what she assumed was a cave she even remembered feeling she wasn't alone. As she approached the center of the room she gasped at the sight of a man with deep crimson hair that flowed down his back. His fair skin and golden eyes that seem to glow with surprise at the sight of her. Though his appearance hadn't been the one that surprised her, no it was the fact he was bound in chains, with sealing tags placed along his body.

Her eyes widened at the realization that the man who had been chained, was the very same boy who had introduced himself as Ember Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Konaha!

**Ok so I am reconsidering the number of girls in the harem, but I am keeping to the mix. Also there will be more than just girls since this is a new order that will eventually spread through the galaxy, but they have to start somewhere and Naruto's planet is it. FYI Zabuza is gonna join the gang, mabye fem. Haku.**

 **Harem so far: Ahsoka, Mikoto, Anko, female Kyubi because I can, ?, ?**

 **Tell me who else you want from the universe. This isn't just for the harem, but mainly for the harem.**

"how are we doing on time? Those coordinates weren't to far were they?" Ember asked coming into the bridge of

"No actually we're making great time, though I gotta ask was this one of the people who you reached out to during the time you were imprisoned?"

"No that's actually a funny story, I had actually just been biding my time and she showed up in a dream, the girl was much younger about your age at the time." Ember said taking on a thinking pose ,"She had seemed really surprised to see someone else in her dreamscape, though now she is really sad. I had been able to have a full on conversation with her."

"So what are we going to be getting into," She asked setting the coordinates on the planet and putting the ship on autopilot.

"The people of this world are Shinobi they are assassins and warriors with abilities that could very well rival our own. They are secretive and skilled at killing people," He said seriously to her before he rummaged around in a storage console before he pulled out some clothes and a pair of ceramic masks the lager mask had a flame pattern on the lower half and a red rose over the right eye. There was a stylized leaf symbol etched on the forehead.

"Here you should put these on… these people are very suspicious of strangers, plus these masks are what their elite ninja wear," Ember said handing Ahsoka a similar uniform, the two changed into the uniform after Ember explained that they would be staying on this planet in order to gain more followers and allies for the future.

After arriving in orbit Ember went straight to the airlock and ejected, having instructed Ahsoka to follow in three hours.

As Ember rocketed into atmosphere he couldn't help but sense the nine massive energy signatures, one was very close to Mikoto. He'd have to check that out. He was getting close, and he could make out the village from where he was, there was a cliff face with… faces. Did he mention he was not flying but rapidly descending… shit.

*BOOM*

Ember crashed headfirst into a massive overgrown forest, smashing though trees and ultimately cratering into the ground. He groaned in annoyance, thanking whatever god was laughing at his stupidity that he was VERY durable. He picked himself up, making note that it was a good idea to make these clothes out of the same things he made all his stuff out of. The clothes he wore could hold up against extreme abuse.

Ember looked around him seeing the enormous trees he could feel the Force all around him along with an energy similar to his own, Chalkra was it. The night was peaceful, until he had to dodge a knife thrown at him. He could tell there was no intent to kill behind the throw or they might have actually hit him. Instead he simply tilted his head to the side letting the…kunai pass by.

"Fufufu I never knew ANBU were interested in meteors.", a woman in a tan trench coat and a fishnet shirt, a rust colored mini skirt, and armored sandals.

Ember removes his mask showing his face to the woman, "That mark on your neck would you like me to remove it?", Ember asked the woman who lost the cocky smirk in exchange for one of hope. "I'll take that as a yes, so what's your name despite this convincing disguise I know little of this world having just arrived."

This may have been a mistake on his part, she ran through a number of hand signs.

" **Fire stye: fire Dragon Jutsu** ", She said finishing the hand signs and exhaling a torrent aof Flames that took the form of a roaring dragon.

"Wrong element," Ember said swallowing the flames and patting his stomach as his eyes began to glow like fire as embers that took the form of rose petals swirled around him, "I'm not your enemy."

"Impersonating an ANBU if you aren't an enemy than what are you," she snarled at him.

"I'm looking for Mikoto Uchiha, she is a friend of mine." this seemed to get her attention. "You know her?" He said the flames fading from his eyes, he shrugged heading off in the direction of Mikoto since he was quite familiar with her. He heard the woman shout after him, "If you wanna talk about that mark on your neck you can walk with me. If not then buzz of I need to…"

His senses blared as he felt multiple lives around Mikoto being snuffed out systematically. The earth shook as Ember used every bit of his godly power to reach Mikoto in time, " **I won't lose another one!** " he said in a booming voice as he ripped through tree's and reached her almost instantly, crashing through the wall blocking a katana with his forearm and blasting the assailant into the wall with a blast of the Force. This all occurred in half a second, attesting to the Immortals speed, he added Flux lightning to the push in hopes of stunning the person.

He looked down to see that he had arrived just in time, but he should have been here sooner the man he assumed was her husband was dead. But Mikoto her self stared up at him in surprise, "E-Ember you're here you're real, you saved me!" she said standing up and stoking his cheek like she still couldn't believe he was real. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

She and Ember didn't get much time to talk as he moved her out of the way as a blade was thrust through Ember. Mikoto screamed at the sight but was surprised as he just laughed as his eyes glowed like lightning and sparks shot off him. A current of electricity coursed through the blade, making the attacker jump back pulling the blade out only for the metal to melt.

"Itachi I thought I recognized you," Ember said losing his patients, "run because if you keep this up you'll die, there is no scenario where you beat me I am immortal." He warned the boy as he stared Ember down with his Sharingan blazing. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves afterwards.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?", Ember asked and she stared at him before throwing herself at him, crying into his shoulder. Even as two full squads of ANBU members shunshin into the room she still held onto him. After a moment she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you…," one wearing a cat mask said, Ember scooped Mikoto up princess style and blurred out of the room.

{the Hokage tower}

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped as a low bass noise (like an Arrancar's Sonido) blared and a Crimson haired man with yellow cat like eye appeared holding a sleeping Mikoto Uchiha. The man stared at Hiruzen with something akin to mild rage, "You should care for your people better, _boy._ And before you retort about you being a boy you are one to me, I am well over two billion years old."

Hiruzen simply raised an eyebrow at the mans remark, "I take it you are the one who saved Mikoto-chan from Itachi."

"My petty annoyance aside, yes I was and before you ask I don't hail from any village I am an outsider from another planet, the universe is much bigger than just your world." The man said and Hiruzen nearly choked on the smoke from his pipe, the man laid Mikoto on the couch in the office.

"How can I know this is the truth?"

"Fair enough, in about two hours a ship will come down from the sky. My adopted daughter will be piloting it I, she will land on those cliffs with the faces. If you would allow it we will be staying in this village for quite some time. My name is Ember Rose by the way and my daughter is another race, Togrutan, It would be wise not to have anyone make her angry as her race has a tendency to be… aggressive." Hiruzen blinked at the slightly random comments before

Ember vanished in the same manner he appeared, going to sit on the Hokage monuments waiting for Ahsoka. He sat for a moment meditating, ignoring the few people watching him, probably those ANBU. The hours passed rather quick and the Hokage showed up, the Burning Rose came down slow and quiet, landing on the cliff.

"You were telling the truth…," Hiruzen said his jaw agape.

"Course I was kid, by the way if have anything for us to do or need help we will be here, I can also say that I am a master swordsman if you would pass that around I am looking for apprentices," He walked toward the ship, the hatch opened on the bottom revealing a girl wearing similar clothing to Ember however it was clear to those present that this was Ember's daughter. She had bright orange skin and a white and blue colored crest resembling long hair, she had to strange looking swords strapped to her legs.

"So did you meet her," Ahsoka ask Ember, he nodded with a frown on his face, which she noticed. He walked by her with out a word slapped a button closing the hatch behind them.

"We are staying here till we learn more, and in the morning we are heading out into the village for supplies, plus I got a hunch for an ally."

{the next morning}

The next morning Mikoto awoke in the Hokage office, seeing him look up from paper work produced from Itachi nearly wiping out the Uchiha clan, he told her that Ember was residing up on the Hokage monument cliffs.

She was surprised that they just let him stay, or maybe it was a matter of him daring them to try not to. She had heard the stories from Ember in the dreams she had of him of the power he held. He burned a planet to ash, was know long ago as the Demon of Cinders, now though he had no reputation.

She left the tower heading for the top of the Hokage monument, she was surprised to see a large red ad black metal craft with a black rose on it.

She walked up to it and wrapped he fist on the metal noting it was hollow, she heard movement inside. There was a hiss as a hatch opened revealing Ember who still looked half asleep however he looked odd it was like he had an animalistic look before he recognized her and the look vanished. He had his torso wrapped in grey bandages showing his sculpted body and he had black cargo pants on.

"Hey Mikoto-chan, uh whatcha need," He said running hs hand through his hair making her blush at the affectionate suffix.

"you mind if we walk," he shook his head hopped down and with a wave of his hand the hatch closed. The two walked down through the village, get stares from a few villagers here and there, they made small talk mainly about each other until Ember saw something that made him growl in anger.

A kid with wild blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, was being beat up by a group of older kids.

"Oi brats lay off the poor guy," he yelled lifting they group of kids off the ground with the force and chucking them, he walked up to the blonde helping him up.

"thanks, what was that you did?", the boy asked with curiosity making Ember grin showing his overly long canines.

"That was called the Force, if you wanna learn it's ways go to the to of the Hokage monument tomorrow." Ember said chuckling at how the kid's face lit up, "What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"


End file.
